Crazy
by piggyrainbowpalace
Summary: Modern day AU. This is Tris Prior's first day in Dauntless High. And she definitely will fit in, right? And Four, superstar and superjock of Dauntless High does definitely not have a crush, right? Read to find out. Disclaimer: don't own it, wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Qwerty here! This is only my second fan fiction and my first one is called Falling Away. Check it out!**

**Love, **

**The qwerty girl ;P**

**Tris P.O.V:**

"Tris!" I woke to pounding on my door. I moaned in a sleepy way. _Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang ban- _I bolted upright. Caleb, you are in for some serious bodily damage. I threw the covers off, swinging the door open to reveal a very school ready Caleb. "Get dressed!" He yelled. What are you waiting for?!" A chance to harm you, I thought stormily. I shut the door with an excuse about being 'down in ten, don't get your panties in a twist'. I threw on a tight black shirt and skinny jeans, along with dark snakeskin flats, drawing on some eyeliner and grabbing my phone and a leather satchel. I threw a text to Christina, a girl I met yesterday, after we moved, and who lives next door and goes to our school.

_First day...need a ride?_

The response came almost immediately. _Yeah, but you have to pick up Four and Marlene. Don't worry, they're here. _I rolled my eyes but conceded, grabbing the keys to my truck on the way out.

"Where are you going?" Asked Caleb. I winked, "Gotta pick up a few guys and ditch today." He didn't catch on, and his face contorted. "TRIS!" I waved,"See ya!" Ah, revenge is sweet.

I stopped in front of Christina's house, blaring the horn mercilessly. Christina and a few other guys ran out of the house, slamming the door noisily. "Wassup, Emo Girl?" Asked Uriah playfully. I shot him a glare and motioned to the back of my black pickup truck. "Oh, sorry Uriah," said Zeke, faking emotion, "No pansycakes in the front." Four, Zeke, Marlene and Uriah clambered into the back as Christina dropped into the front seat. I pressed the gas.

**Tobias P.O.V:**

When I saw Tris today, I literally blanked. It all went, _whoosh, _out the window. Mid sentence. Great, Four. Just great. She was sitting in the front, shaking her head to the song and occasionally faking a guitar. We rushed outside and I climbed into the back. Tris was... wow. I mean, like, wow. She was different, and she sure wasn't afraid to let people know it. I smiled a little, thinking of her. Then I was like, Jesus Tobias! Snap out of it! Tobias Eaton, or more commonly known as Four, as _me, _does not have a crush. He's a jock, a superstar... I don't get crushes.

But then, I don't know half as much about myself as I'd like to.

**Yoyoyoyo! How'd ya like it? Flames accepted, along with IDEAS! I'll be updating soon!**

**Qwerty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! Thank you to my followers and my reviewers, I love you sooooo much! Keep motivating me ;)!**

**Qwerty gurl**

Tobias P.O.V:

I can see why Tris would be stressed. First day was weird for me too. Funny thing is, she's not stressed. At all. And I feel my heart beat extra hard when she flashes a grin and says, "Bye Four!" over her shoulder. She's an odd one, but I guess... maybe that's what we have in common! I'm so deep in thought, I don't notice it when Zeke pokes my shoulder. "Zoning out, much?" He slings an arm across Shauna's shoulders. Idiot. For the first time...maybe, just maybe, there's someone who's... who can relate. And if that's true, I can't afford to pass Tris up.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I shove my lunch in my locker and grab my gym clothes. Does Tris have gym in the morning too? Wait, what? Did I seriously just ask myself that? Stupid crush.

Tris P.O.V:

"-He is like the superstar of the football team. You'll see. You have gym first too, right?" Christina doesn't wait for an answer, she just grabs my schedule. "Yes! You have track, he has football, I have gymnastics! You are going to fall in love with Four-" I stop listening, and instead just nod and agree when necessary. I'm glad when we split for first period; Christina's a great friend, but she's crazy chatty. I slip on a tank top and shorts, tying my hair up into a ponytail. I step outside and let the cool wind caress my twisted muscles and my cramped joints pop from lack of use. I shake out my hands and press my fingers into the soil, letting my mind clear. I'm five minutes early so I figured I'd take advantage of that, and run a few laps.

_One, _I set my path,_ two, _I lick and bare my teeth. _Three. _I rocket off on the tips of my toes, adrenaline and blood pumping through my body. I don't realize it when I run through football practice, when I run past where I began, and finally I stop, teeth chattering, lips blowing clouds of mist like smoke. I smile, and the coach comes out from the lockers, followed by the rest of the team, one by one. The teacher is short with dark hair, and a nest of wrinkles around each eye.

"Hello," she says with a warm, gentle smile. "My name is Tori Wates," she pauses, looking at each team member in turn. "but call me Tori. In Dauntless, we consider ourselves family."

Tobias P.O.V:

The team pauses, in shock, as the girl runs inches from our quarterback, Al. She there for less then half a second, but I still recognize her face:

Man, can Tris run.

**Hey there! It's qwerty! Anyway, I'd like to thank Mangere275, who's supported both my stories. (and I've read all of theirs) Ideas? On my other story I'm more motivated, but that DOEN NOT MEAN I will give up on this story! I just need plans...schemes...mwahaha...ok, anyway, love you all!**

**Qwerty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I appreciate the support! And I am open for ideas, review, or PM me. Check out my other story, Falling Away. **

**Love,**

**Qwerty **

Tris P.O.V:

"Hey Tris!" I turned on my way out of school to see Four, the football player prodigy, running towards me.

"Hey, Four...what do you need?" He stood a foot away, and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Well..." He looked embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "My car won't start."

"So...wanna ride?" I smiled and pulled the door open. "No problem. Come on." I patted the passenger seat. _Act natural, Tris. Act NATURAL. _

I turned on the radio. "Where do you live?" I asked him.

"West meadow lane, 2606." I nodded. "Yeah, I live...next door." I turned down main. A thick silence pervaded the air, save for the blaring of the radio. "Well...um, I guess we should...know more about one another?" I winced as I said it. "Sure." He said, nodding. "Well...I'm Four, and I play football-"

I cut him off. "Well, I knew that. Something not many people know about you." A stormy look crossed his face.

I panicked. "Well, um...maybe I'll go first. I'm Tris, and I have a secret obsession to Oreos, don't you dare tell Christina, she'll never let me live it down, I'm...a runner-"

"I'd say track star."

I blushed, looking put the window. "Your turn." I said softly.

"Well...my name is Four, and...secretly..." His voice dropped low. "I'm taken by my crush."

My face felt like it was on fire. "And the name...?"

"Well, she's really good at track, and she's...beautiful...and...has a secret obsession to Oreos."

My heart jumped into my throat. "She-she sure sounds...amazing."

"Oh yes," He said with a wry smile, "She's fabulous. Come to think of it, she ran straight through football practice today and now...every guy's eye is on her." I stopped in front of the house. "Here we are." It was a whisper.

"Yes..." He whispered back, "here we are."

And then he presses his lips to mine.

**Cliffhanger! Thanks all you guys for the inspiration! Ideas, anyone?**

**Love,**

**Qwerty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gahhhh had to rewrite this! My computer deleted it. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Qwerty!**

Tris P.O.V:

As I dropped my stuff in the mudroom and slipped off my shoes, a single thought ran through my mind, set on loop:

Did what I think happen just really happen? Did Four, target of every guy and in girls dreams every night just kiss me? Why would he go for me? I'm skinny, short, and all those other girls are way more...curvy. He'll probably wake up in the morning and he won't remember any of it, I thought sullenly. A few minutes after I flop on my bed Caleb calls, "Beatrice? Did you ditch today?"

"No, Caleb. You know you dear, darling sister better than that, am I right?"

"Shut up." He grumbled. I smiled. _Bing._

A text? Probably from Christina, cheating on the test. I grab my phone and scroll down to the section labeled, 'emergency dates' with Four's number in it, along with Uriah and Zeke's. I never even thought about dating, but here I am, with celebrity football star Four. How did this happen?

_Yo. _the text is from Four. _I'm bored, wanna come over?_

_Sure_

_Uri said you've never had a boyfriend._

_Uri also said he was born on mars. You're going to get hurt if you keep believing Uri._

"Caleb! I'm going out!"

"Fine. Wait, where!?"

But I was already out the door.

The second he saw me, Four wrapped his arms around my waist. I held his face in either of my hands, and pulled his mouth down to mine. So, maybe he won't forget that easy. I pull away.

I know I have to ask him sometime, and, curiosity gets the better of me as I ask, "Why?"

"Why what?" He murmurs.

"Why me. I'm skinny and short and-"

"Can't stop loving 'em short girls." He whispers. It sends a shiver down my back. I laugh shakily and sideways smirk at him. "So..." I wrap my arms around his neck. "What did you need me for?"

He rolls his eyes. "Oh come on. Homework. Duh." He says, sarcastic.

"Don't get smart with me, young man." I wave my finger at him. "I am not one to get smart with. You should be scared of me."

"Oh, terrified." He laughs and kisses me, and when he does, it's easy and gentle. "You're so pretty." He says quietly.

"Yeah, and I eat dirt for cereal." I say, rolling my eyes.

"That's a fun fact."

"I'm full of 'em."

**Oh my glob so sorry for length! Ahh! Anyways, a little fluff here and there, how'd ya like it? Review, PM, anything helps. ;)**

**Qwerty **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So, in my other story is a scene of truth or dare. Does anyone have any truths or dares? It would be helpful! Anyway, I didn't update so much as I said I would...sorry. I may get a second chapter in today, but it's doubtful. **

**Love,**

**Qwerty**

Tris P.O.V:

"So, you really have never had a boyfriend?" Four asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "Why do you care, anyway?" I snuggled closer to him. "I do now."

"Are you going to tell your friends?"

I thought suddenly of what Christina would have to say. "Only if you want me to."

He raised his eyebrows. "You can do whatever you want." I closed my eyes for a second. "...but I'm not telling Zeke. I'll let him figure it out."

"And I'm not telling Uriah. The whole world would know by Friday." I think it would be nice to know that we could be...public. "Well, I want Christina and Will to know, definitely. But I'm not sure about anyone else. At least, not yet." I braced myself for the next question. "Four, I need to know if this is just a way for you to...get your homework done, or, some kind of sham. It's not that I doubt you, just I...I'm having trouble comprehending this. It's just...improbable, that a guy like you would fall for...someone like me." I squeezed my eyes shut. "Because I can underst-"

"Tris..." His gaze softened. "I would never hurt you." Then he kissed me, and we kissed for a long time, his lips on mine, his arms around my waist, mine around his neck. I hope I didn't sound too hopelessly breathless when he broke away. I giggled and bit my lip, hoping he'd kiss me again.

Suddenly a door slammed. "Someone home?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Four paled, going rigid.

"Tobias!" a voice boomed. Tobias? That must be his real name. "Yes?" He replied, his voice shaking. "Get down here! Now!" Tobias raced down the stairs, motioning me to stay where I was on his couch in his room.

"Why...is there a _girl's _backpack here?"

Tobias's voice hardened, not shaking or quivering as it had been before. "That's my girlfriend's backpack."

Silence.

"Your...girlfriend's?"

"Yes."

There was some rustling of fabric, a sharp crack, and a cry of pain. _Tobias's_cry of pain. I stood up and raced down the stairs in time to see his father with a...belt? Why would a father...hurt his own son?

"Tris! No! I told you to stay up there!" Tobias said, his arm red and dripping blood. His father turned towards me. "Tobias..." He shook his head, clucking his tongue. "There is so much better out there!" My face reddened. How _dare _he say that! Before I knew what I was doing, I walked up to him and pulled my hand back. _Smack. _The sound rent the air. "Go!" I yelled to Tobias. "Run!" I scrambled with the door, and before his father could recover, I pulled Tobias with me, running all the way to my house.

I gasped for air, Tobias holding me in his arms. "Thank you, thank you..." He said it over and over. Suddenly blood dripped off my hand. I assured Tobias I was fine, wrapping both our injuries in gauze. "Caleb!" I called.

"Yes?"

I grinned at Tobias. "My friend is staying over tonight!"

"What's her name?"

"Tobias!"

"Oh, well-hey, isn't that...a guy's name...?"

I clutched my sides, silently laughing.

"TRIS!"

Caleb raced down the stairs, Tobias and I cracking up. "Classic..." I muttered, wiping my eyes.

"Oh...so he's not...really staying?"

"No, he is, but I figured I'd have a little fun with it."

Caleb started to say, "What? Tris, but-"

"Bye Caleb!" We raced up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry-new chapter comes soon! I just wanted to y'all something:**

**I'm going to write another story- but I don't know what category to make it under. Any ideas? I'll do another Divergent, if you want me to, but otherwise I'll do any other category. **

**:),**

**Qwerty**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG I'm sooooooo sorry I was on vacation so I couldn't update. Ahhh! **

**Love, Qwerty**

Tris P.O.V:

I stalked in front of the window, sweat rolling down my forehead. Tobias came over and put his hands on my shoulders, turning me to face him. "Listen." He said softly. "I know that this is all...new, but I'm sure your parents will be _overjoyed _that their lonely little daughter has finally hooked up." It took me a moment to realize what he had just said. "Tobias!" I yelled. I grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. He shielded his head with his hands and we succumbed, laughing, to the floor.

It's funny how fast things between two people can change. I never imagined that I would ever be dating, and if I was, I'd be dating someone like Uriah, or maybe even Zeke, if I was really unlucky. But not in my wildest dreams had I ever thought I'd be dating Four, Tobias, superstar, superjock, and I never thought it would happen in the first week of school. Suddenly my phone rang. A text.

_Hey sweetie, we won't get home until tomorrow morning; stuck at the office and the power's out. Sorry, mom._

I swore softly and showed Tobias the message. He crinkled his nose, which in any other situation I'd think was really cute, but then I just typed in some crap cheery reply and flopped on my bed. My phone rang again, but this time it's a call. "Call from one-two-seven-seven-six-five-three, Christina." My phone droned, monotonous. I hate that setting, but I'm too lazy to go into ringtones in settings and change it. I made an ugly face and blew out air in a short frustrated puff, punching in the green, 'answer' button. "Hello?" I channeled my annoyance into my tone.

"Somebody's grouchy." Christina's voice was cracked and static filled in the gaps between her words.

"Where are you?" I asked, annoyed. "And why'd you call me?"

"Sorry!" She said, and the crackling stopped. "I was blow drying my hair with the CrazyWind 500." I rolled my eyes. Makes sense. "I called you because I have a present for you." My eyes widened, surprised. "Really?" I asked, and I'm sure I sounded like a toddler on Christmas. "Is it a CrazyWind 500? Because I don't want that, if it is." She snorted very unladylike. "No, it's not a CrazyWind." Tobias nudged my shoulder, mouthing, _who_ is_ it? _But I didn't understand, and I asked him, "What?" forgetting about the phone call.

"Who is it?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Christina." I reply, miming a gun and shooting my temple. He laughed and grabbed a comic book from my shelf. "Hey!" I yelled, dropping the phone on the bed. "That's a DIARY!" He raised his eyebrows and held it above my reach. "You're such a-" I stopped, searching for the right word.

"What?" He laughed. "What am I besides the great and mighty Four? Who's much taller than you, I might add."

"You're a...a, um..." I snapped my fingers. "Butthead. That's what you are. A butthead." He laughed again, asking with a tinge of mockery, "A butthead, huh? Why is that?" I scowled, considering. "You don't respect my personal space."

"Oh, and you do?"

"Yes!" I fired back. "I do." I crossed my arms over my chest. Tobias snorted. "Respect my personal space? Yeah right. You were all over me this morning, your 'I love Four' mode activated."

"Yeah right! _You_ kissed _me_, _remember?" _He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You know, I don't..." Then he grinned wickedly. "But we could relive it, if you want to." I shrugged. "Couldn't do any harm..." He was leaning over me then, and with a swift movement I pressed the end button on my phone, pulling Tobias's mouth down to mine. He put one hand on either side of my head, pressing closer. It was that moment, that shining moment of joy, when Caleb burst into the room. We broke apart.

"Tris! You said he was a friend!"

**Oops! She's in big doodoo with Caleb. Love that tension. Anyway, I've got the next chapter planned out, it's really good. Love y'all! **

**Qwerty.**


	8. MY OTHER STORY PLEASE PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guys! New chapter soon, I promise. I just wanted to tell you that I'm on fiction press and writing a story on that website, and it's really cool. I'd love for y'all to read it! I'm piggyrainbowpalace on that account, too. That story will have way, way, more updates because I've already written it, and I'm just copy and pasting. Here's the summary for it:**

**The Fate of Air**

Aero was never a normal girl. But meeting Leo made her something scary, awful even. She's supernatural, with eyes like blue flames and hair like snow, and diamonds glittering like rain just under her skin.

Fiction: Romance - Rated: T - English - Romance/Supernatural - Chapters: 1 - Words: 958 - Updated: 7/30/2013 - Published: 7/30/2013

**it's really cool. Love you all more than life!**

**Qwerty**


End file.
